


a dreamy confession

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, but only for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Sharena has something she’d like to tell you, but she can’t do it without a little help from Peony.
Relationships: Peony/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: fire emblem [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a dreamy confession

“Are you sure about this Peony?”

“Remember, we’re two halves of the same whole. I want what you want.”

“But...”

“Don’t be nervous. Just follow my lead, okay?”

_Knock, knock._

You are startled out of a day dream by the sound of someone knocking on your door. Since you’re not busy and dressed enough to be decent, you answer it to find two familiar, if unexpected faces. Peony is standing there politely with her hands behind her back, wearing her usual fancy fairy attire, while Sharena is right beside her, visibly nervous and...wearing a nightgown?

You invite them in, and once the door is closed behind them, Peony says, “sorry for interrupting, Summoner. I do hope you’re not too busy.”

You assure them you’re not and take a seat on the bed. Sharena still looks shaken, but Peony seems like a woman on a mission. “See, Sharena and I have been talking, and...” She drops to her knees in front of you. You have to struggle to keep your mind from going dirty places, but you can’t control the effect the sight has on...a certain body part.

“It’s just that you do so much for us as Summoner, so we thought we should return the favor.” Peony has dropped all pretenses, eyes landing at the tent forming in your pants. “Sharena and I both would like to show you our gratitude.”

The hungry look in her eyes tells you all you need to know, and without a word of protest, you slide your pants down, letting your hardening cock stand up freely in front of the fairy. She gasps at the sight of it before gently wrapping her fingers around the shaft. You tense up at first, but as Peony slowly starts to stroke it, you start to relax. “Sharena,” Peony calls. “Come join me.”

Sharena starts fidgeting with her nightgown, hands held close to her chest and a dark blush spreading across her face. “I...well, uh...”

Peony smiles sweetly. “You see, Summoner, Sharena has something she wishes to tell you, and I thought I might be able to help, but I think I may have gotten carried away.”

Despite Peony’s hand still stroking your cock, you look to Sharena expectantly, who takes a step backwards. “Um, I think you did!” She protests. “You were supposed to help me tell him how I feel, not start jacking him off!” She realizes what she just said and gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

“That’s a good start!” Peony assures her. “Now tell him how you feel, and maybe I’ll let you join me down here.”

You and Sharena lock eyes, and her hands slowly fall from her mouth. “Um, Summoner, I...” She takes a step closer to the bed, and you find yourself forgetting Peony’s even there, even with her hand on your dick.

At least, you forget she’s there until you feel her tongue slowly lick up your shaft and collect a bead of precum when she reaches the tip. You gasp and let out a groan, startling Sharena. You both look to Peony, who smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You’ll understand when you join me down here, Sharena.”

Sharena gulps and looks back at you. “Summoner, I just wanted you to know that I love you!” She says it quickly and slurs her words together like she’s trying to keep you from hearing it properly.

You gasp again, but this time it has nothing to do with your dick being out. You hold out your hand and Sharena steps closer. When she gently places her hand in yours, you pull her closer, locking your lips together. You share a tender kiss, and Peony sighs dreamily between your legs. Sharena pulls away from you, and you notice her nightgown has disappeared, almost like magic. This leaves her completely naked, which only turns you on more. She seems surprised by this too, but her nervousness seems to be mostly gone. Peony catches you staring at her chest and giggles. “They’re bigger than they look under her armor, aren’t they?” She asks.

You nod and reach for her, taking one of her breasts in your hand. They’re still modest in size, especially compared to other heroes you’ve summoned to the castle, but they fit perfectly in the palm of your hand, and they’re nice and soft, so you’re definitely not one to complain. Her nipple stiffens under your touch and she lets out a small groan, but after a moment, she places a hand on yours. “Summoner, can I…?”

Her eyes dart to Peony, and you understand the rest of her unspoken sentence. You nod and let go of her chest, allowing her to join Peony in between your legs. Your cock is still at full attention, and now that two beautiful women (one of whom is completely naked) are staring at it, it feels like it gets even harder. “Go for it,” Peony whispers, and Sharena grasps the base of your dick softly. She hesitates only slightly, but wraps her lips around the head of your cock. You watch in awe as her head moves down the shaft and your dick goes further into her mouth, and you let out a moan when she eventually takes your entire length.

“Wow,” Peony gasps. “Do you like that, Summoner?”

You nod, and she grins at you seductively. “You keep going, Sharena. Now it’s my turn for a kiss.”

Peony leaves Sharena’s side while she starts sucking your dick more and moves up to kiss you. Your lips lock and, after a few seconds pass with her soft lips on hers, you prod at her mouth with your tongue. She shakes her head and breaks the kiss for just a moment. “Not yet, greedy boy,” she teases. “Feel free to touch my tits, though.”

After she says that, your eyes dart down to her chest to see that her clothing has magically disappeared as well. As your lips come together once more, your hands shoot for her chest. As you play with her breasts, you notice that they’re the same as Sharena’s. Speaking of which, Sharena starts bobbing her head up and down your cock, intensifying your pleasure. You pinch Peony’s nipples and she breaks the kiss with a groan. “Okay, I’ve had my fun here,” she says. “I want some of your dick as well.” She slides down your body and rejoins Sharena on her knees.

Sharena lets your dick out of her mouth and Peony takes her place, giving you the exact same treatment without missing a beat. Sharena leans down and kisses the base of your shaft, moving down to your balls whenever Peony’s mouth takes in all of you. The girls trade off periodically, moving like a well oiled machine up and down your cock. The only sounds in your room become the sounds of their mouths moving up and down and your moans as you watch them.

Finally, you start to twitch in Peony’s mouth. She lets go and looks to you expectantly. “Oh? Are you about to cum for us?”

Sharena’s eyes go wide and she wordlessly takes you in her mouth while Peony takes over the dirty talk. “Are you going to cum all over our cute little faces? Please, give it to us.”

You don’t need any more encouraging than that. With a groan, you feel your orgasm wash over you. You twitch and shoot a part of your load into Sharena’s mouth, which surprises her into letting you go. Peony grabs the base of your shaft tight and jacks you off hard as your orgasm continues, spraying your white cum all over their faces. You watch in awe as you paint their faces white, some of it even dribbling down their chins and landing on their breasts. “Very good,” Peony coos once you come down.

Sharena, face covered in your seed, opens her mouth to reveal a white pool on her tongue. Peony’s eyes glaze over as she leans in close to Sharena. “Oh? You haven’t swallowed yet? Good. Come, share some of that with me.”

Their lips collide and the girls pant as they eagerly share your cum between them. The sight is so shocking to you that you jolt awake.

You sit up in your bed and look around your room to see that you are completely alone. You feel a warmth at your crotch and wince. You start to remember bits and pieces of your dream, and as soon as you recall cumming on...someone’s face, you start to dread what that warmth is. You look under your blankets, and sure enough…

Gross.

Only feeling slightly humiliated, you get up and wash your blankets and the pants you slept in.

 _Knock, knock_.

As soon as you step into a fresh pair of pants, you hear a knocking at your door. Confused, you head to the door and open it to find Sharena standing in your door, her nightgown hanging loosely over her shoulders.

“Sorry for interrupting, Summoner. Are you busy?” She seems visibly nervous, which is familiar to you. You’d never seen Sharena in her nightgown, so why did this feel like you’d seen it before? You tell her you’re not busy and invite her inside. She shuffles inside and sits on the edge of your bed. “Sorry again, there’s just something I want to tell you.”

Now this was seeming familiar. You sit on the bed next to her and watch as she gathers the courage to speak. “I had a weird dream this morning,” she says, making you wince at the thought of your admittedly lewd dream at the same time.

Wait, who was it you dreamt was blowing you?

Before you can remember, Sharena continues, “I don’t want to tell you... _everything_ that happened in that dream, but...” You watch a blush creep across her face and you start to remember who it was you had dreamed of...well, you know.

“Basically, in my dream, I realized that I should tell you how I feel. And...well, Summoner, I’m just gonna say it. I lo—oh!” Before she can finish, you cup her face in your hands and slam your lips together. The feeling of her lips on yours is new, but somehow familiar. You share your first, tender kiss and when you break away, she looks like she’s about to cry happy tears. “Do you...feel the same way?” She asks.

You nod and kiss her again. This time, it’s a passionate kiss, and you prod your tongue against her soft lips. She allows your tongue to enter her mouth, and as soon as you do, the passion steps up a notch. You wrap your arms around her and before you know it, the two of you are desperately making out while she straddles you and tangles her fingers in your hair. She gasps and breaks the kiss to mutter, “fuck, do you want to know what else happened in that dream, Summoner?”

You nod and she takes a stand in front of you. “T-take your pants off,” she commands as her hands grip the bottom of her nightgown. You slide out of your pants, letting your cock spring free while she takes off her nightgown, revealing her plain white bra and panties. She drops to her knees and takes your cock into her mouth, no hesitation this time. She blows you eagerly, head bobbing up and down on your dick like she’d done it before.

As she moves, your dream from last night starts coming back to you. Most of it, that is. You definitely remember Sharena doing this, and with the sight of her cum-covered face now solidly in your memory, you decide you can move on to the next step. After letting her blow you for a moment, you lean forward and grab her hair, tugging at it gently. “Yes?” She asks after gasping for air as she lets your cock go. You cup her face again and bring her mouth back to yours. She straddles you again as you make out, but this time your cock is grinding against her soaking wet panties. You reach behind her back and undo her bra. You don’t break the kiss as you slide it off her shoulders and throw it to the side. “Do you like my tits?” She asks as your hands shoot to grope and knead the soft, modestly sized mounds. You nod desperately and pinch her nipples, causing her to let out a moan. “Oh, fuck, Summoner! I...I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me…!”

She gets off you just long enough to take her panties off and straddles you again. “We’ll do it just like this, okay?”

You nod and grab the base of your shaft, guiding it toward her pussy lips. You both let out low, loud moans as you slide inside her, and once You’re deep inside her pussy you make out briefly while she adjusts to the tight fit. “Okay, I’m ready,” she says. “Fuck me.”

She starts moving up and down on your cock, slowly at first, but when your lips collide again, she picks up the pace. You rest your hands on your hips and she wraps her arms around you. As she speeds up, you feel her breasts press against your chest and hear her moans in your ears. “Gods, Summoner!” She cries. “You’re so hard, and it feels so good inside me!”

One of your hands reaches down and you gently rub a finger against her clit, which immediately makes her cry out in pleasure. “Oh, yes! I think I’m going to...I’m gonna cum!”

As she bounces up and down on your cock faster and faster, you can feel her muscles clench around you, bringing you closer to the edge as well. Again, the sounds of her body slapping against yours and your various moans are the only sounds in the room, and they’re steadily getting louder as your orgasms approach.

Finally, Sharena slams herself down, taking in all of you at once, and throws her head back. “Oh, fuck!!” She writhes against you, her orgasm taking her by storm, and the feeling of her pussy clenching around you is nearly torture. You warn her you’re about to cum as well, and she cries. “oh, yes! Please cum inside me, Summoner! Don’t be afraid…cum inside my pussy!”

That was all you needed to hear. You wrap your arms around her and pull her as close to you as possible while your cock shoots your seed deep inside her. You both moan in unison as each twitch of your dick sends more seed flooding into her womb.

As your orgasms subside, you both collapse on the bed, her laying on top of you in a sweaty, naked mess.

“Oh my gods,” she gasps. “That was...amazing.”

You nod and pull her closer to you.

As you fall back asleep, you hear her whisper, “I love you, Summoner...”


End file.
